


Paperwork

by greensilverserpent



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 14:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13592106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Is a lovers quarrel supposed to go that way?





	Paperwork

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2009-01-13 11:24am to 11:36am

"Stop working." 

Erestor looked up in surprise. "Excuse me?" 

Glorfindel took the few steps to the advisor's desk, put both hands on its surface and softly repeated: "Stop working." 

Erestor huffed. "You know I'm behind. You also know that it's your fault. So quit telling me to stop." 

"It might have been my fault, we are still discussing that, but you are certainly not behind with your work. You have finished for today, tomorrow, even the day after that. What you didn't finish are the arrangements for the banquet which is still two weeks away. Stop working." 

Erestor glared. "That banquet is very important, as you should know. So stop being a nuisance and let me work." 

"No." 

"Glorfindel!" 

"No. You've worked enough for today. We will leave for our rooms and we'll do so right now." 

"You can't..." 

A smug grin was the only warning before the golden-haired elf rounded the desk, flung the chair away and threw his lover over his shoulder. An undignified squeal later Erestor had to admit that he liked this rougher side of his lover and conveniently forgot the rest of his paperwork.


End file.
